


Captured and Rescued

by babygirl127



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: Gen, Mystery Character(s), Rescue Missions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 08:48:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4429001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babygirl127/pseuds/babygirl127
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a distress signal goes off in the middle of the night, who comes to the rescue?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Captured and Rescued

Pants of exertion huffed out between pursed lips. Slapping footfalls hit the rooftops making little noise. Time was of the essence but stealth couldn’t be thrown recklessly by the wayside if this rescue mission was to be successful.

He had been sound asleep when his phone had started ringing with the emergency signal that had been programmed into it to let him know if any of the strange little family that he belonged to was in danger. While normally he could sleep through just about any sound after so many years of practice that one sound could wake him from the deepest sleep into full and complete wakefulness.

It had been less than two minutes after being awoken that he was out of bed and out the door running as fast as his legs would carry him towards where the distress signal was coming from. The built in GPS and the fact that the shellcells were nearly indestructable were his two saving graces at the moment.

Even if he wouldn’t have drawn an enormous amount of unwanted attention by running down on the sidewalks, the rooftops were a much faster roadway to those that knew how to use them. That speed was what he was counting on right now and he was going to use every little bit that he could draw from his body.

With one last jump he came to a halt on the edge of the current building he was standing on and stared across the alleyway. Looking down at the shellcell in his hand he confirmed that this was the building where the distress signal was originating from. There was no way for him to know which other shellcell had sent the signal but that didn’t matter. No matter who was being held hostage he wasn’t leaving and going home without them.

The only upside to the situation was that this building was a common hang out for the Purple Dragons which he hoped would mean that this rescue mission should be relatively straightforward. He only took long enough to check to make sure that there were no lookouts before using the conveniently situated firescape to make his way down to the ground and the unguarded side door.

A quick jiggle of the doorknob told him that it was locked. Growling in frustration the rescuer dug out his set of lockpicks and quickly set about opening his access to his family. A few clicks later and he was in. Now he was in enemy territory and he would need to be extra vigilant.

Quietly he made his way down the hallway stopping to crack open every door and look inside to see if anyone was being held there. He didn’t want to go through the entire building just to find out that the one he came to rescue was being hidden right next to the door that he entered in the first place.

After checking three doors the rescuer nearly cheered at his good luck. While the one he was searching for wasn’t tied up in the corner of the closet there were weapons thrown haphazardly on the floor that told he he was definitely in the right place.

Picking them up he took a moment to attach them to his belt at the sides and back so that he could return them to their rightful owners just as soon as he found them. Once everything was in place and within a comfortable reach he set off once more. Coming to the end of the hallway he had the choice to go left or right and hesitated for a moment in order to decide.

To the left was another long hallway with more doors that he would need to check but would also leave him exposed for longer as he would need to search behind each door. To the right were two double doors that would most likely lead to a larger room or if he was lucky the holding cells where the turtles were being kept.

With a decision made he turned right and tried to quietly open the doors and slip inside. Instead of opening the doors remained stubbornly closed. Yanking on them harder yielded no different results. Huffing in annoyance he decided that using the lock picks would take too much time and he didn’t have much of it to spare. Instead he pulled one of the sias that he had found in the closet out of his belt and slammed it into the lock and twisted viciously.

It was a tactical choice and the noise that breaking the lock made was worth it. He needed to get his family out of here fast. They had already spent way too much time captured and who knew what Hun would do to them if he had them for much longer.

Shoving the door open the rescuer put the sia back in his belt and hurried onward. He knew he couldn’t count on someone not having heard the noise or walking by and seeing the broken lock and he hurried ever faster to check every door that he found.

The room that he was in now was fairly open with only a few closets that needed to be checked which didn’t take very long. Glancing quickly around the space he saw that there was a second level which had doors with windows. The knowledge that this would make for faster searching was quickly tempered by the sound of footsteps coming down the hall he had just come from at a run.

Time was up and he was either going to have to find his family no the next level or he was going to have to make a stand and hope that if he too was caught he would be placed with them and together they could find a way out.

Another hurried look around the room yielded no stairs or ladder to make an easy way up to the second level. A frustrated curse escaped his lips as he took a running leap onto a desk and whipped out one of the nunchucks that he had liberated from the closet earlier. Flinging one end of the weapon up and out he got it wrapped around one of the rungs of the railing on the second story and used the two dangling ends to perform a pull up and scramble up onto the second story.

Just as the rescuer got both feet over the railing and onto the floor the doors that he had entered through burst open and Purple Dragons flooded into the room. Not giving the approaching enemy a second glance he was off and running to each of the doors that he had seen from the lower floor.

The first door yielded no results when he looked through the window but at the second he finally hit paydirt. Through the window located on the upper portion of the door he could see the tied up green figures that he had come all of the way to rescue.

Luck had finally decided to turn in his favor and he didn’t even have to waste any time trying to unlock the door as whichever Dragon had last been in there hadn’t locked it behind them. Flinging the door open he rushed in and over to the turtles.

“Hey guys,” he said with a roguish grin on his face as he pulled out one of the katanas he had collected when he first got to the Purple Dragon hide out and began to cut the ropes binding the captured turtles. “Need a hand?”

The ropes were cut away quickly and the turtles quickly stood up and reached out to take back their personal weapons. When sais, nunchucks, katanas, and bo staff were all back in there proper places the five of them headed out the door to face the approaching threat.

“Thanks bonehead,” Raph said nudging his friend with his shoulder.

Casey grinned and shoved his friend back. “Don’t mention it. That’s what family’s for right?”

With a wild grin Casey pulled his own signature hockey stick from his belt and followed the brothers out of the room so that they could deliver some well deserved payback. After all, running around in the middle of the night and breaking into a gang’s hideout to rescue mutated ninja turtles was just what you did for family.


End file.
